Star Trek into the Black Hole and Back
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of the Star Ship Enterprise and how when it ends in a worm hole Spock is separated into two men one visible and one invisible. How will Kirk and his men get the two Spocks together again?
1. Chapter 1

The USS Enterprise was the pride of the Starfleet ship. She had saved the universe many times and her Captain Kirk and crew were legendary. The ship was now on her seconds mission and many of the members of the crew had been in space for over six years now.

As the ship approached a new solar system everything was looking normal. It was a large system with eight planets. Two of the planets showed inhabitants each civilization being in the beginning of the electronics era. They would be exploring outer space sometime in the next hundred years if not already having some unmanned flights already.

Mr. Spock was at his station on the bridge going over the settings of the planets and observing many of the features of each and every planet when there was a sudden shift. The red alert warning came on and as Captain Kirk called out the orders, Sulu struggled to gain control of the large ship. Spock began calling out what was going on recognizing that they had been caught up in a black hole.

As he shouted over the loud noises on the bridge all of a sudden without warning there was silence. Mr. Spock turned around to see why without warning there was no sound, he found himself standing on the bridge alone. He walked around the bridge and found no one. The Enterprise was flying through space, but was as if she was driving herself. This did not make any sense at all to him.

It was then that he saw that he seemed to have no depth to his body or being. He could not touch or feel anything. As he adjusted himself to his new condition, he realized that there was indeed people on the bridge. They were barely visible, but everyone that had been on the bridge a few minutes before were still there, just in a different condition that he was now in.

It was as if he had been changed and no one else on the ship had. That was when he decided to see if he could find anyone else aboard the ship that was in the same condition that he was. Perhaps there had been some sort of energy surge that had affected his molecular construction. As he walked the hallways of the ship, he found that he had to be careful. He was now very capable of walking right through the bodies of other members of the crew. He was having trouble seeing them and if he didn't look carefully he found himself going right through their bodies.

As Spock walked each and every deck, he found no one on the ship that appeared to have changed in the same way that he had. As he approached the bridge one more time, he was surprised that there didn't seem to be much movement there yet. It was as if he had not changed and was still standing at his station working.

Captain Kirk had all he could do to survive the worm hole and was pleased to see that the ship had once more survived something that was potentially lethal with apparently little or no damage. "Report all decks on conditions." Kirk ordered.

Uhura answered and said "All decks minor damage but all right. Repairs have begun.

Kirk turned to his friend and partner Spock "All clear Captain, I am receiving the data from the worm hole now." Spock replied.

Mr. Spock was a half human Vulcan who prided himself in his ability to control his emotions. He had worked hard to attain the rank of first officer on board the Star Ship Enterprise, but was having a problem controlling his emotions at this time. It was as though he had woken up from a dream where everything was now brighter. It was hard to explain, but things sounded and smelled differently.

As Spock went to bed that night he found himself having strange dreams. In the dreams he was a different man with emotions, a much more human than Vulcan man. The dreams were very vivid and when he awoke the next day he found himself shaken by them.

Kirk had been on the bridge the next day going over the reports on the worm hole that they had been through when he couldn't believe his ears. He could hear the sound of laughter coming from his first officer. Indeed one of the men had just told a joke, and although it wasn't really funny it did make Kirk smile, but to hear Spock laugh at the joke caught him and everyone on the bridge by surprise.

In the six years that Spock had been on the bridge of the Enterprise he had rarely smiled, let alone laugh. Kirk turned around to his friend and said "Well something has my first officer in a good mood today." What Spock said next surprised him even more.

"It was just the joke it was funny. I am half human you know." Spock told him.

"Indeed you are." Kirk told him with a little chuckle himself.

In the meantime Spock who was seemingly invisible to everyone onboard the ship was working on a way to let the other members of the Enterprise know that he was there and walking among them. As he had approached his station Spock had seen a person who resembled him standing there working as though nothing was any different. As Spock watched the scans and computer that the other Spock was watching things seemed to be normal. It was apparent that no one on board the ship knew that something had happened to him. He was going to need to get a message through.

But then without warning there was another shift in the area around him. Without warning he found himself back in his body once more. As he turned to speak to Captain Kirk he was thrown back out of his body once more.

Captain Kirk had been busy going over the incidents of the last day when without warning the ship had gone into some sort of time distortion. The damage was slight and everyone seemed to be all right. As he called out the orders for position and condition Sulu turned to him with shock on his face.

"Captain we are back at the same place we were yesterday when we escaped the worm hole." Sulu told him.

Spock confirmed the reading and Kirk sat back. 'What was going on here?' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

As everything on board the Enterprise appeared to be normal, Kirk sat back in his chair and thought about what had just happened. They had been light years from that worm hole and yet they were back at the same spot.

"Spock did the scanners pick up anything?"

"Negative Captain the area around the black hole seems to be shifting and somehow the Enterprise is shifting with the space that we are in. The black hole is still here and I suggest that we distance ourselves from it so we don't get pulled in again."

Captain Kirk then ordered the ship to pull away from the danger five hundred kilometers. The ship was sluggish but did respond. Kirk called down to engineering where he spoke directly to Scotty. "Scotty what is going on with the engines? The helm is very slugghish."

"I don't know what is happening Captain, but there is a drain on the engines that I cannot locate and it is causing the ship to move almost in slow motion. My readings make no sense." Scotty told the Captain.

"Keep working on the system Scotty. Keep me informed of any changes." Kirk ordered.

The invisible Mr. Spock had been knocked around during the shift in time and for just a second thought that he was back with his body. He had popped back out of it as quickly as he had gone into it. But for an instance he felt as a whole man once more.

At his post Spock was now very concerned about what had happened to him as the ship had gone through the shift in space. For a moment it seemed as though something or someone had attempted to enter his body. For a moment he thought that he was more than one person. This did not make any sense to him but something had happened.

But Spock was now having trouble concentrating. He had never had the problem before. He was a logical Vulcan with a very high IQ and had always prided himself in his ability to logic things out. He was half human and every once in a while that posed a problem for his logic. But, now he seemed to be not quite himself.

Kirk had turned around to say something to his science officer and friend when for a second he thought that Spock was see through. 'It must be the changing of space that is causing me to see things that can't be' he thought to himself. Spock was at his station hard at work and with the problems that the ship was facing quite frankly he needed him.

The invisible Spock was attempting to find a way to reach someone on the ship. As he walked down the halls and saw almost every member of the crew he had no luck. That was when he went into sick bay. Nurse Chappell was busy recording some things in the lab and he decided to speak into the same microphone. Spock shouted as loud as he could and hoped that somehow his voice had been picked up. He knew that sometimes recorders would pick up things that people could not hear with their naked ears.

But to Spocks dismay she was called over to a patient who was being treated in sick bay and she put down the recorder. The man was having some of the problems that Mr. Spock was having and had fainted when the ship shifted in space. he appeared to be all right, but McCoy was running a thorough check on him to make sure that everything was all right.

But Mr. Spock was not up to the job anymore. As time went by he was having more and more trouble concentrating and now he didn't seem to hear as well. He excused himself from the bridge and headed down to see Dr. McCoy. There was nothing more that Spock disliked besides admitting that he was not feeling well. As a matter of fact, he was feeling weaker and weaker .

Kirk could not help but wonder about his friend and decided to follow him. He was surprised to find Spock on his way to sick bay. For Spock to go to sick bay on his own without orders being issued was to say the least a rare occasion. As a matter of fact Kirk could not remember him doing it any other time.

Kirk was concerned for his friend Spock. He looked very tired and almost sluggish. As Dr. McCoy began running tests on the man he was very surprised by the results. Something was happening to Spock. It was as though the space around him was closing in. He was still a very strong man, but he was getting weaker by the minute and McCoy had no idea why.

As he told Jim Kirk about his findings Spock listened in. "I am still running tests but something is draining Spock of all his strength. I have no idea what it is." he told them in a worried tone.

But the invisible Spock was right there in the room and no matter what he did no one could see or hear him. He knew that he too was getting weaker. It was as though he needed the other body to keep him alive.

Mr. Spock thought that it was a good time to mention what had happened when he had been on the bridge. "I felt as though someone was trying to enter my body, and for a second I thought that they might have." Spock told McCoy and Kirk.

Sometimes having a stubborn Vulcan for a first officer and friend could be trying to the very human James Kirk. "You should have reported what happened immediately. There is something going on here and I want to find out what it is."

It was just then without warning that the space shifted once again. This time everyone on the ship was sent flying . Mr. Spock was sure that someone tried to enter his body this time and the monitors that the doctor had on him at the time confirmed it. From what the doctor was reading Spock was trying to enter his own body. That made no sense to him.


	3. Chapter 3

As Captain Kirk and the rest of the crew of the Enterprise went about checking themselves and their equipment Sula made a stunning discovery. The ship was back at the same location right next the worm hole. The ship had moved during the shake up a distance of over a million miles. This was during a time that they felt as just a matter of seconds.

Dr. McCoy was now looking at a much weaker Spock with absolutely no known reason for what was happening. Captain Kirk needed to get back to the bridge now. But something told him that Spock was the center of the phenomenon. Something kept pulling them back to the same spot and he needed to find out what was causing that.

The invisible Spock was now in turmoil. For the first time he had thought that he was going to be able to stay in his own body. Now, although he was not able to touch things as he would normally be able to do, scanners were picking him up. He had stood at the lift to the bridge and the door had recognized him. To his surprise the doors had opened.

As Spock came to the bridge the doors opened for him also. He had spoken and said "Bridge". The computer on the elevator had not acknowledged him but took him to the bridge.

Captain Kirk was in his Captain's chair when he heard the doors of the elevator open. He looked and saw the doors stay open for a few moments and then shut as though someone had come in. But there was no one there. "Scanner Scan bridge. How many people are on the bridge right now and what is their name and rank?" he commanded the computer. "First who is at the scanning station usually occupied by Spock?"

The computer then said "There are two people at the computer station now. There is Spock and Chekov currently standing at the station."

"Stop" Captain Kirk told the computer. "Spock if you are in the room on this bridge with us right now I need you to give me some kind of sign."

Everyone on the bridge began to look around. Spock was nowhere to be seen and they knew that Spock was currently with Dr. McCoy in sick bay not there on the bridge.

The invisible Spock couldn't hear what was being said but, he could now try to move something. As he went over the bridge he saw the recorder again. With all his being he shouted into the recorder and after a few seconds the light came on. The recorder had heard him.

Kirk was looking around when his recorder button came on. He ordered the recorder to play what was just recorded and in the very back round he could hear Spock say "I am here". Computer enhance this and play Spock's voice only. After a few moments the recorder played loud and clear "I am here."

Both Spock and Kirk knew that conversations between the two men were going to be very difficult. Kirk now knew that somehow Spock had been split in two as they had gone through the worm hole. He was sure that they would not be able to leave the area until Spock was whole again.

"Computer. Is it possible that a person has been split into two entities during the transportation through a black hole?" Kirk asked.

"Affirmative. The space and time are not one in a worm hole and if certain criteria is met a person can become two."

"Do you know of any way for the two men to become one again?" Kirk asked.

"Affirmative. The same exact things must be happening during the transition. If this is done then the results can be reversed." the computer said.

Spock was watching Kirk as he checked the computer. He could not see Captain Kirk clearly and still could not hear a thing but he knew that his friend and Captain was now working to bring him back as a whole person.

Captain Kirk wanted to watch a video of what exactly was happening on the bridge when they first went into the worm hole. Each and every movement in the room needed to be scrutinized second by second. Any change could prevent Spock from being one man again. Who he needed now was Spock. But Spock was getting weaker and weaker. This had to be done soon to save his friend.

The engines had been tested and strained to a point of extreme danger when they had gone through the worm hole so he would also need Scotty down in engineering once more to perform one of his miracles. Captain Kirk called Scotty to the bridge and presented him with the problem.

Scotty looked over the work that he was going to need to do. He too was going to have to do everything exactly as he had done the night that the ship had entered the worm hole. He was going to have to adjust the engines to the exact speed and control. Also he was going to have to watch the video of the time and each and every one of his men was going to have to repeat their moves of that night exactly.

Once Kirk had talked to Scotty and was satisfied that Scotty would do all the work that needed to be done he headed down to sick bay. As he entered the room where Dr. McCoy was watching Spock. Spock's life signs were getting weaker and if he didn't find out what was causing the problem Spock would die within three hours.

The invisible Mr. Spock was beginning to get stronger and every moment that went by he seemed to feel a little more like himself. He was watching the ship's location and wisely Captain Kirk had been keeping the ship near the worm hole but away from danger. Spock decided to stay with Captain Kirk in case there was something that the Captain wanted of him. He was sure that the Captain had heard him over the recorder. It was slow and difficult, but if they needed to talk he could at least speak.

Kirk was on the bridge and said "Spock can you hear me?" as loud as he could.

This time Spock heard Kirk's voice. "Computer enhance the last recorded message" he shouted.

In the background Spock heard Kirk say "Spock can you hear me?"

With all his might Spock shouted back "Yes Captain I hear you."


	4. Chapter 4

All right so all was ready for the transfer of the two Spocks into one person. Each and everything had to be exact. There could be no room for error and Captain Kirk needed Spock and his skill for perfection.

As Captain Kirk went down to sickbay, he approached his friend Dr. McCoy. Dr. McCoy had been taking care of his first officer and friend since Spock had been first showing sings of a problem. Even Kirk who was not medically trained could see that Spock had gotten weaker. He was now a paler green than he was and he was just lying there reserving his strength.

Kirk approached his friend in the bed and spoke to him. Spock was keeping his eyes closed and concentrating on keeping his energy. It was a loosing battle and he was not going to be able to stay in this state forever, but it was helping. He could hear his friend speaking and tapped his friends hand.

With the response from Spock Kirk told him "I need you to come to the bridge with me and do exactly the same thing that you did when we entered the black hole. That is the only way that you and the split person that you have become will be able to become whole." he told him..

Dr. McCoy knew that there was no arguing with Captain Kirk about something like this. This was a dangerous thing that he was going to have to try, but soon Spock would be too weak to even repeat what had happened. He was sure that Spock was going to die soon if somehow the separated part of him and the one that was now in sick bay didn't get together.

Spock managed to sit up and gingerly got to his feet. The feet that he had were wobbly but with the help of the Doctor and Captain Kirk he managed to walk to the bridge. As Spock sat down at his normal station he felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. He watched the video of him and what he was doing when they entered the worm hole.

Now it was time for Kirk to communicate with the other Spock that he could not see. He hoped that the Spock that he could not see had been watching what was going on bridge. He knew that if he could help he would. Kirk and Spock had worked together for a long time and Kirk knew Spock well.

Kirk shouted into the recorder that they were going to try to duplicate everything that had happened on the day that he had been split. Everything was going to have to be done exactly the same and stand near his station. Kirk then waited for the lights to come onto the recorder once again.

Within a few seconds the lights appeared on the recorder and Kirk ordered the recorder to play back the last recording. As Kirk listened intently he heard Spock;s voice saying "Understood Captain."

This is when Captain Kirk and the crew were going to have to work together as they had never done. To be safe everyone on board the ship was under orders to do exactly as they had done when the Enterprise had gone into the worm hole.

Going into a worm hole willingly was never recommended. It was dangerous and none of the equipment on board the ship would work as it was intended to do. But the ship was stuck in space and until Kirk and his crew repaired what had happened to Mr. Spock they would not be able to leave the area.

Kirk called to all stations and let them know that the fusion was going to bein in sixty seconds from his mark. As each man and woman took their former places that day they prayed that everything would go all right.

As the ship entered the worm hole Kirk did everything as he had as did the rest of the crew. Spock was sitting at his station as he had been on that day and waited for something to happen. The man who was invisible felt a strange pull and in a flash found himself back inside his own body. He could feel see and hear as he had once before. He felt refreshed.

As the ship came out of the worm hole once again Kirk turned to his friend who looked much bette3r than he had just a moment before . Spock shook his head and said "I am back to that I was before we entered the worm hole."

The journey the ship had made this time was a strange one indeed. Kirk asked his friend about what had happened and all Spock said was "It was a strange world I could not feel taste or hear like I normally do. But I was on the ship with the rest of them. Twice I went back into my body for a few moments bt that was all." he told him.

Kirk then ended his log with the information that would be entered into the computer. This was for the history that the ship was making and also information in case something like this ever happened again. Kirk sat back in his chair and relaxed for the first time since they had been in the worm hole. He looked over at his friend who was busy at his station. Things were good on the Starship very good. Off to another adventure.


End file.
